On The Run
by Kryssi 1990
Summary: This story is Rated T for now the rating may change. CO-written by xDarkxTatsux Two twin sisters from Cecilia have just suffered a great loss and on their way to save themselves and get away from their respective killers, a love begins. MIck/OC Joseff/OC


AN: This story was co-written by xDarkxTatsux, We do not own Moonlight or Moonlight characters we do however own Liana, Kiera and their parents.

We hope you enjoy our story and please review.

Prologue

As the sun set, Cecilia seemed to glow in its glory. Kiera had always loved the view sinking into the see as her convertible gently hugged the curves of the road and the wind caressed her skin as her long black waves flowed behind her. She sighed in relief as her house came into view and she slowed down as she pulled into the drive way. She looked briefly into the rearview mirror to see her puertorican twin pull in behind her.

Kiera parked and stepped out of the car, as she did this she called out to her sister "Hello Li,"

"Stupid professors with their damn 'I'm smarter than everyone' attitude." Liana said to herself not hearing the older twin call out to her.

"Liana Marie Vazquez! Watch that mouth, if Mama heard you...oh!" Kiera shook her head disapprovingly.

"Oh shut up! Besides it not like moms here." Liana replied crankily.

"One day that mouth of yours, Li, is going to get you in so much trouble." Kiera responded, both sisters headed to the house.

"Yeah, yeah. But until that day blah, blah, blah, blah, blah!" Liana taunted her sister.

Kiera rolled her eyes as she reached for the door knob, as she went to push the door open, she almost jumped out of her skin when two loud shots sounded from within the house. Her eyes wide, Kiera looked back at her sister,

"Stay here!" she demanded before she pushed the door open and rushed in.

"Oh, hell no!" Liana said defiantly and followed her twin inside.

The two sisters moved stealthily through the entrance room "I could have sworn I said 'Stay here'" Kiera growled quietly.

"Oh yeah, that'd work out well. You come in all heroic and get shot!" Liana's voice dripped with sarcasm.

Kiera rolled her eyes again "Okay, I think it came from the living room."

Liana nodded and they made their way carefully to the living room. Kiera stopped suddenly, her eyes widened as she blocked Liana from looking into the living room.

"No Liana, go back and wait outside!" Kiera demanded fiercely.

"What? Why?!" Liana asked now knowing something terrible had happened and she tried to shove past Kiera.

They struggled for a moment before Liana was able to push past Kiera, who still held onto her. The first thing she saw was the seemingly lifeless body of her mother as she lay in a pool of blood.

"No! MAMA!" The scream ripped from Liana's throat like an animal in extreme pain and she shoved out of Kiera's now flimsy hold.

Liana collapsed to her knees at her mothers' side, sobs wracked her body as she clung to her mothers' motionless form. She cried 'Mama' repeatedly. Kiera rushed over and gathered her sister in her arms. As she rocked Liana back and forth, she made soft soothing noises. But she froze, when a moan of pain escaped the form of their mother.

"Mama!" Both sisters cried in union and moved to their mother's side. Kiera sat closer to her head. Their mothers' features were contorted in pain and internal struggle to get past the pain. Her eyes fluttered open and she gasped for air.

"Kie-Kiera, L-L-Liana?" Their mother gasped.

Liana chocked back a sob as she held tightly to her mothers' hand, in the depths of her heart hoping that just by this she could hold and keep her mother alive. Kiera stroked her mothers hair again and spoke gently "We're here Mama, we're right here..." Kiera kept her face composed not showing her twin her internal agony, knowing she had to stay strong for both of them.

"Y-you mu-must leave C-C-Cecilia," Their mother struggled "I-"  
"No! We want to stay here with you, Mama!" Liana cried out.

"N-no, you mu-must leave!" Their mother said.

Liana looked as if she was going to disagree with this, but Kiera stopped her, before she leaned in "Mama who did this to you?"

During the time their mother had woken she had stared at the ceiling, now she turned a watery gaze to her daughters "I-I'm so sorry!" She cried.

"No! Mama this is not your fault, you did nothing wrong!" Kiera soothed as she stroked her mothers hair.

Their mother raised a shaking hand to the necklace around her neck with a key on it, with all her remaining strength she ripped it off. "In-in my dre-esser drawer is som-something for the t-two of you." She gasped out "Now go please! Run!"


End file.
